


She likes me, she likes me not

by Whitelily



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelily/pseuds/Whitelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aida Riko likes Momoi Satsuki and vice versa but the girls don't realize that. All of Satsuki's flirting doesn't really help either. Luckily Kuroko is there to help them out</p>
            </blockquote>





	She likes me, she likes me not

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first knb fanfiction. I wrote this pretty late last night so any errors are mine. Hope you like it

"Hey there Barely B-chan. How's it going?" Satsuki pranced over to Riko, slinging an arm around her shoulders. The older girl glared at her harshly, particularly at her chest.

"Why are you here Momoi? You know I'm not going to let you see my boys' stats." Riko shoved at the pink-haired girl's shoulder. 

"Aww don't be that way, Riko-chan. Call me Satsuki. Besides I came over to see you." Satsuki pushed her ample chest against Riko's side. 

Riko flushed and scowled again at Satsuki. "Now why would you do that. I don't have anything you want."

"Well ignoring the latter part of that statement, " Satsuki said, running her eyes over Riko's lithe form, "I'm here to request a practice match. After you guys beat Touou, Dai-chan's actually been showing up to practice and now he wants to pit himself against Kagamin and Tetsu-kun again. "

Riko flushed more as Satsuki eyed her. She didn't understand why the younger girl was flirting so blatantly with her when it was obvious she didn't actually want Riko. Riko was definitely interested in Satsuki but she didn't want to show her interest because she knew Satsuki was just teasing her. Besides, Satsuki could have anyone she wanted, why would she want Riko and her small chest. 

"Well I appreciate you coming over here. I'll check our schedule and get back to you guys. I can probably find your coaches number through the school. Bye." Riko wanted the pinkenette out of the room and her personal space. 

"Well there's no need to go through such measures. Here's my number, so call when you get a time." 

Satsuki grabbed Riko's hand and scribbled her number on it with a little heart next to it. Satsuki left the gym the same way she came in, passing the boys who were just finishing their warmup run. Riko stood there, face flushed, staring at her hand. The team watched her stand there for a while, before finally electing Kuroko to go and talk to her to find out what that was about. 

"Ano, coach? Why was Momoi-san here?" Kuroko, for all his bad luck, got a punch to the face for startling Riko. 

As Riko was pulling herself together she didn't realize the team was back from their run. When Kuroko spoke from right next to her, she was startled and nailed him in the face reflexively. She caught him before he could collapse, admiring her left hook even as she doctored him. The team behind her was absolutely useless, just watching her and Kuroko. 

"You useless lot! Go and run around the school twice," She ordered them while muttering to herself, "Cowards, sending Kuroko-kun in to do their dirty work."

"But coach we just finished running around the school ten times, " Koganei protested.

"What was that?" Riko asked smiling innocently, "You want five more laps?"

"N-no!" The entire team shouted. 

"Well then, go and run. Your. Two!" She replied still smiling innocently.

The team trudged back outside and Riko collapsed next to Kuroko who was struggling to get back up. "It's okay Kuroko-kun. You don't have to run the extra two laps. Sorry for punching you."

"It's okay, Coach," Kuroko replied politely. "So may I ask why Momoi-san was here?"

"Sure, why not. She came to arrange a practice match between us and Touou."

Kuroko looked at her strangely. "If that was all then why were you so flustered before," Kuroko questioned. 

Riko sighed. "It's just that she been low key flirting with me for a while, and now she's hard core flirting with me. I don't know what to make of it." She paused. "Sorry Kuroko, I don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

"It's okay coach, I understand. The entire team knows you like her," he waited as Riko sputtered, denying that she did. "It was especially tough for Hyuuga. Luckily Kiyoshi came along, and you can guess what happened there. But about you and Momoi-san. It was like that for Kagami-kun and I also. He did not realize I was into him for the longest time. He thought I was just teasing him and not actually expressing my interests." Riko looked down as he said this. "He eventually straight up asked me if I liked him and when I said yes, well, we started dating."

Riko sat there in silence for a moment. She sat up stiffly soon enough though. "Wait a second, you and Kagami?! And Hyuuga and Kiyoshi?! Izuki owes me twenty bucks then! I knew you and Kagami had more than just your 'light and shadow duo' thing going on. And I told him that the other two got a lot closer the past year. Hah!" She quieted as Kuroko gave her a look that said 'you were betting on your teams personal relationships?' 

"Izuki has bets with everyone about our team's interpersonal relationships. He ended up getting thirty bucks from the freshmen trio about Mitobe and Koganei's relationship. But really,  is she interested in me? Satsu-Momoi I mean. I just thought that she thought my reactions to her teasing were funny," Riko hoped Kuroko didn't notice her slip. The look in his eye told her he did. 

"I do think Momoi-san is interested in you. She spent most of middle school confessing her love for me and she never looked at me the way she does at you. I think you should give it a shot." Kuroko stood up and looked out the door. "The others are back. You should text Momoi-san, and set up the match. I would give you her number but I can see it on your hand."

Riko stood and flushed again, hiding her hand behind her back. "Thank you for your advice Kuroko-kun. Get ready to start practice now." Kuroko dipped his head towards her and moves over to stand next to Kagami, leaning into his side. Riko smiled at the two of them. She looked over to see Kiyoshi and Hyuuga tilting their heads towards each other, looking all lovey-dovey and smiled at them too. "Alright team. We are going to be having a practice match with Touou soon! You have to be ready so let's get started!"

Riko sets up the boys in practice, and as soon they start their drills, she takes out her phone.   
        Subject: Practice match  
        :. This is Riko. How does Wednesday afternoon at 4 sound? .:

She sends the message and is about to put her phone away when it vibrates in her hand.   
        Subject: Practice match  
        :. That works for us. Can't wait to see you then. .:

Riko smiles and puts her phone away, walking back to the team to inform them of the match time. 

/break\

It's Wednesday and Riko is leading her team into the Touou gym. She spots Aomine who immediately bounds over to Kagami to challange him. They get into a shouting match, but Kuroko hits both of their sides and they quiet down again. Riko looks around for Satsuki but doesn't spot her. She doesn't know if she is nervous or relieved, but walks over to Harasawa, the Touou coach, and thanks him for the match.         

After all of the pleasantries, Riko has her boys do warm up before the match. As they do them, she looks around again for Satsuki but again can't find her. Aomine notices her looking around and heads over. 

"If you're looking for Satsuki, she went to go and print something for the coach. She should be on her way back now. You might see her in the hallway." 

With quite a bit of manhandling, Aomine pushes her into the hallway where she sees Satsuki. The younger girl is struggling with a stack of papers so Riko goes to help her. 

"Hey, we made it," Riko calls out to her. "Want some help with those?" Satsuki looks over to her and smiles. Riko's heart stutters at it, and she makes her decision. "Before I take some I want to do something really quickly."

Gathering her courage, Riko leans in and kisses Satsuki. The other girl freezes and Riko, noticing this, pulls back. "I- I hope that was okay. I mean I really like yo-" Riko's stuttering is interrupted by Satsuki dropping the stack of papers and pulling her in for another kiss. 

"I like you too. And to answer your earlier question I would love some help." 

Satsuki smiles at her again and Riko smiles back. They kiss one more time before picking up the stack of papers and walking back into the gym side by side. Riko shoots a grin at Kuroko who, when seeing it, leans over to Izuki and mutters "You owe me ten bucks."


End file.
